1000 Words
by Lunar Sunsets
Summary: Magenta writes Riff Raff a letter to tell him that she loves her with a thousand word limit.


_**Well...here we go. XDD I really need to stop reading sad Riffgenta fics. Well...this letter is 1001 (I tried to make it 1000...fudge...) words and is inspired by the song 1000 Words from Final Fantasy. Okay then...well...don't cry. (Not really that sad in my opinion.)**_

* * *

><p>Dear Riff Raff,<p>

Hey Riff Raff. If you're reading this…then I guess I'm not with you anymore. If I'm not, then why are you digging in my underwear drawer, you little perv! Anyways, I'm writing this with tears in my eyes. The pain of the news is still here…hanging over my head like a dark cloud. I'm so sorry…even though I had no control over me getting sick. Just keep reading, Riff Raff…please.

Okay, remember my first day of school? You were so protective of me. I was so proud of my big brother, even though you're only a year older than I am. I was so proud that my big brother was so protective. We went home that day and I went up to my room and cried. All because dad decided to provoke you and you snapped. After that day, our relationship was never the same. Dad always hit you and…well…I always wanted to protect you. But I couldn't. And I'm so sorry for all those times I sat in the corner, shaking and crying. I was so glad when we finally got away from that hellhole.

It was my eighteenth birthday when we first slept together. I remember the night so well. I'm sure you do too. How you were so gentle…how we fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up in the same position. I felt…happy. For the first time in years, I was actually happy. We clicked, Riff. I knew we belonged together the moment we fell onto the bed in each other's arms. And whenever you worked for the Queen, I cried myself to sleep each night you weren't there with me. I was always afraid that you'd found someone else and loved them more than you loved me. I was foolishly jealous, which led me to getting angry at you.

Then we got the news. Dad was dead. I was sad. You were angry. I wanted to bury him properly. You wanted to throw him off a cliff and watch him hit every rock on the way down. We fought, Riff. We fought for days over dad. I remember you coming home one night with black roses in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. And around the teddy bear's neck? My ring. The ring that showed everyone that we were in love. My engagement ring. Long story short, dad's death resulted in our marriage. And we ended up burying him properly. I told you, Riffy. I never lose.

Well, I remember waking up one morning, sick to my stomach. After throwing up all that I had eaten since I was born, I got to thinking and decided to take a pregnancy test. I remember telling you the news. You walked in the door and I was crying and a smile was glued to my face. I jumped up and hugged you when you asked if I was okay. And you were so happy when I finally managed to tell you that I was pregnant.

But the pregnancy was short and ended tragically. I miscarried. And I was so angry and depressed. I don't even know why I screamed at you half the time. And when I wasn't screaming at you for whatever reasons, I was crying. I hated myself. Somehow, it was all my fault. I was an idiot and a bitch. That's why I miscarried. It took you months to get me back to a point of somewhat calmness. But…I still got angry randomly and just burst out crying. I still regret not trying again, Riffy. I regret it every day of my life.

A few months later, we actually got married. You promised to always love me and always be there for me, no matter what. Then we went to Earth with the prince. I was only twenty-five at the time. We spent ten years on that godforsaken planet. Most were spent as a domestic and a handyman. A couple of years, though, we spent as Nation and Cosmo McKinley. I remember you freaking out when Bert hit on me. Luckily, he just thought you were being a protective brother.

After we got back to Transylvania, the Old Queen was dying. I couldn't believe that I was already thirty-five years old. Luckily, when the Old Queen did die, De Lordy didn't become king. That year, though, I started getting really sick. You were worried. But hopeful, thinking that maybe I was pregnant again.

I went to the doctor and…I was diagnosed with some deadly Earth disease. And that's when time catches up to me, Riffy. I'm sitting here, in our room, writing this letter. Tears are dropping onto the paper and smudging the writing. Honey…they said I didn't have long to live. They gave me three years to live.

Now, since time has caught up to this letter…I guess I'll tell you all I wanted to do with my life. Well…I wanted to have a baby. I had a thousand names chosen. But if I could go back and have a kid right now, my name choice is certain. They would be a junior.

I wanted to grow old with you, Riffy. It wasn't fair that we had to say goodbye so soon, but it was inevitable. And honestly, why didn't we have the medicine to fix this? We're a lot farther ahead than Earth…medicine-wise at least. I would think I could just go in and they'd fix me. But I guess not.

Well…I guess it's time to end this letter before I start crying again. I hate crying, Riffy. I really do. I'm sure you do too…even though I've never seen you cry before. Not even when we were little and dad hit you. I love you, Riffy. I'm so happy I married you. I love falling asleep next to you each night. I also love waking up and your face being the first thing I see. I love you. Forever and always.

I love you,

Magenta

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope it wasn't too...blech near the end. X3 I was on a roll then I had to go to bed before I was finished. Oh well.<strong>_

_**And fans of RHFS, I'm really sad. And I don't want to write the end of the story while I'm sad because however I'm feeling usually goes into the story. So...um...that's why I'm writing a bunch of one-shots. X3 A bunch is two to me...yeah. X3 Okay. Well...reviews are loved. :3**_


End file.
